deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
2007 Deus Ex 3 Trailer
The first teaser trailer for the third installment in the Deus Ex series, Deus Ex: Human Revolution, was released on 26 November 2007 along with the Eidos Montréal website. A day later the site of the game itself was launched with an HD version of the trailer available to download. The trailer was produced in cooperation with the Digital Dimension studio. Analysis The trailer depicts something what appears to be an augmented fetus - the skin looks plastic, it has joints and sockets for extensions. Barcodes and a print "HUMANI CORPORIS FABRICA //EMILE//" are seen. The narrator recites: "For centuries man has struggled to understand his true nature. What is it that makes us who we are? Soon one answer will override all others." Afterwards, the camera flies into one of the sockets in nape of the foetus and a series of 27 images briefly flashes on the screen. The entire sequence takes 1.72 seconds. The images are: # Studies of the Shoulder and Neck by Leonardo da Vinci. # Studies of the Spine by Leonardo da Vinci. # Views of the upper limbs in rotation by Leonardo da Vinci. # Leonardo da Vinci's application of the golden ratio to the human head from De Divina Proportione. # Title page of De humani corporis fabrica by Andreas Vesalius, an image showing an Anatomical Theatre (illustration by Jan Van Calcar). # Anatomical study of larynx and leg by Leonardo da Vinci. # The anatomy lesson of Dr. Nicolaes Tulp by Rembrandt. # A detail of the foetus. # Studies of arm joints by Leonardo Da Vinci. # The number φ (phi) \phi=\frac{1+\sqrt{5}}{2}\approx 1.6180339887 \ldots # A USG image of the fetus. # The lament for Icarus by Herbert James Draper. # An X-ray image of a human chest. # A USG image of the fetus. # A diagram of a logarithmic golden spiral whose growth factor is related to φ. # An X-ray image of a human skull. # A kissing couple, the girl has a prosthetic arm. # A box of prosthetic limbs. # A ballot box for Biopolitic Vote 2027 with a voting card with red X being inserted into it. In an HD version of the trailer the year was removed. It started rumors about the starting year of the game. # A sign saying "Augmented people enter from the back". # A sing saying "We do not welcome augmented people here". # A golden triangle. # Riot on a street. # Riot police. # Another picture of a riot. One of the protesters holds a transparent saying "NO AUGS". # Roman numbers III, IV, V and VI. # The letter h and a plus in square brackets - the symbol of transhumanism. (H+) The sequence ends with an intro to the Deus Ex main musical theme and floating text: "Who we are is but a stepping stone to what we can become." External links * Deus Ex 3 Teaser at Kotaku Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution promotion and publishing